


Young Dumb and Broke

by trick_capsule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Multi, Sexual assault mentioning, Underage - Freeform, 不要告我融梗拜托拜托, 有参考真实乐队经历
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Summary: The collapse of wonderland.





	1. Chapter 1

James Potter端着一烤盘的纸杯蛋糕，站在家门前的马路边，精疲力尽，头晕目眩。他在校队训练完，从学校回来，甫一进门就被Dorium塞了一只沉甸甸的烤盘在怀里。  
“你回来得正好，James！去把这些蛋糕送给对面新搬来的那家人。他们前天搬来，今天应该安顿好了。”  
他没来得及反对，就被亲妈赶鸡崽儿似地赶出了家门。黄油和蜂蜜的香气蒸腾着勾引他的食欲，柏油路面的暑气蒸腾着消磨他的意志。他费力地拖着又长又沉的、快要融化在黑漆漆的沥青里的影子把自己领到了对门前。他怎么也没想到，这扇门背后让他在炎炎夏日一口水没喝就被打发来送蛋糕的罪魁祸首将会成为他一生荣辱与共的挚友。严格说是挚友之一。  
一个男孩给他开了门。  
“我叫James, James Potter，住在对面。我妈妈让我把这些蛋糕给你们送来。”他先一步自报家门。  
“你们真是太热情了，”男孩往边上挪了挪，给他让出位置进门，“要进来坐一会儿吗？”  
“我爸妈这两天还在市里的大学上课，家里没来得及整理，有点乱。”男孩腼腆地笑了笑，牵动脸上一条细细的伤疤。他看上去很孱弱，虽然他脸上显出漂亮的小麦色，但James怀疑那并不是他本来的肤色。他穿着宽大的法兰绒旧衬衣，经历年月磨洗而备加柔软的布料关节处泛着白，在他的肩膀处服帖地垂落，袖子挽到手肘，裤脚将将在嶙峋的脚踝处晃悠。  
屋子里灰扑扑的，家具乱七八糟地和打包用的纸箱。土耳其风情的扶手椅镶满了各式各样稀奇古怪的亮晶晶的装饰和贝壳，椅子上堆满了比于涅（Unie）小姐的法英词典还厚的书和笔记本，书架上还摆着一只沉重的青铜月相仪。  
“我叫Remus，Lupin，”男孩局促地在衣服上搓了搓手，“这里太乱了，我们去楼上吧，至少能给你找一个坐的地方。”  
他跟在Remus后面登上了一道陡峭又狭窄的扶梯，扶手上积着一层厚厚的灰尘。Remus给他打开阁楼房间的门，James走进去，出于一种莫名的原因感到一阵眩晕，他觉得自己就像是掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝。房间并没有比楼下整洁多少，不过至少他能自己找到落脚的地方。斜顶上没装窗帘，天窗把夏日午后的阳光切成四个金灿灿的方块，投射在墙壁和地板上，像是用餐刀切开规整的黄油块，温暖又明亮。  
“你就在床上将就坐，可以吗？我去给我们泡壶茶。”Remus问他，James一点头他就像三月兔钻进兔子洞一样“嗖”地溜了出去。  
James活了17年，从来没见过Remus这样的人：家里一半的空间都被书占据了，来路不明，浑身上下都表现出他并不属于这里。他像是一头误入这里的野生动物，试图尽力在陌生的住处留下一丝自己的痕迹。只是Remus身上那些与众不同的地方并没有侵略性。虽然再找一个后卫替补看起来是没指望了，但是无论如何，这个小镇上已经很久没有新的男孩了，Remus的到来就像往池塘里扔进了一枚贝壳。Remus的房间还没收拾停当，但四壁已经被贴满了。他认不全那些被Remus涂抹、剪贴过的油画影印版，光怪陆离的乐队海报，晦暗不明、聚焦飘忽不定的宝丽来相片，和只有寥寥数笔的速写。  
“我泡了茶，还有树莓苏打水，随你喜欢哪一样。我想我们可以品尝一下你妈妈的蛋糕？”Remus端着一个托盘回来了。  
“哦，你太好了！我觉得我已经开始喜欢上你了！你不会知道，我回家时甚至不被自己的亲妈允许吃一块小点心。”James夸张地比划了一下。  
Remus没忍住笑了出来，“是吗？你可真不幸。我想我也开始喜欢你了。”  
他们不约而同地端起了约克郡茶。好选择。  
“那么，你们是从哪儿搬来的？伦敦？曼彻斯特？纽卡斯尔？”  
“从巴黎。那之前我们在罗马尼亚住过一段时间，再之前在斯洛文尼亚待过，还有科西嘉岛。再往前我就不知道了，那时我太小了。“  
“酷，”这是James唯一能做出的评论。  
“那你究竟是哪里人呢？”  
“我爸妈都是英国人，我的护照是英国的，我猜我应该也是英国人吧。”Remus耸了耸肩，带着轻微的柔软的中欧口音说。  
他突然跳下床，跪在地上弓着腰从床底拖出一个巨大的箱子。他的一边嘴角挂上了一个小小的微笑，眉毛扬起，像是吊着一个谜题。James仿佛突然被惊醒一样，反应过来Remus和他一样，不过是个十几岁的男孩罢了。他的注意力很快就被另外的东西吸引了——Remus从他的百宝箱里翻出了一副橙红色的聚酯护腿板，几乎是全新的。但这都不重要，重要的是那上面有弗格森的签名！  
“你也喜欢足球吗？”James瞪着眼放下茶，几乎是迫不及待地和Remus一起把箱子推回去。  
“也许，”Remus吁了一口气，那个神秘的笑容又浮现在他的唇边，“但我猜你一定爱死了红魔。”  
“你怎么知道？哦……”James低下头看到自己护腕上印刷拙劣的标志，打住了自己的话。片刻的沉默之后他又开始止不住话头。  
“你是怎么搞到的，这个？”  
Remus嘴角那个小小的微笑出现了转瞬即逝的摇摆，随即就被稳住了。  
他的眼睛泄露出些许来不及藏好的怅然：“哦，这个啊……有一次我爸爸带我去看球赛，一个朋友托我带的，后来他没来取，我也忘记了。”  
“你总是保留着所以这……之类的东西吗？”  
“是啊，我也记不得从什么时候开始这么做的，不知不觉就有这么多了。这样我也许更能记得我见过的地方和人吧。”Remus的声音和眼神渐渐飘远了，而那个微弱的笑容终于也消失了。一瞬间，他的神情盛满了不属于这个夏天的悲伤。  
“本来应该更正式一点，不过既然你来了，就把这个当做新邻居的见面礼吧。”  
James的眼睛倏地亮了起来，他在球衣上擦了擦脏兮兮的手。一滴汗水从他绷紧的下颌滑下，顺着起伏的喉头蜿蜒进衣领。  
“不，”他说，喉咙有点发紧，“我不能收，这太……这太贵重了。”  
“只是一副护腿板而已。它在你那里更好，如果你能用的上的话。”  
“你不必这样做。无论如何，你在这个镇子上，在我家对门，我们都会是朋友的。”  
“我想送给你，和其他事没关系。就收下吧。”Remus不由分说地把那一副聚酯塑料板塞到James怀里。  
“我不能收下，真的。”James仍然想要拒绝，但是Remus用眼神制止了他。  
“听着，如果你觉得过意不去，你可以帮我个忙作为回报……”  
哦，这听上去倒是个办法。

好吧，如果James被逮到在酒吧里那可绝不是他的错。  
James焦躁不安地坐在吧台前转着老Tom给他的“特调”——柠檬汁兑七喜，过一会儿就要抬起手腕看一眼，哦，他没带手表，还只能靠墙上那只不靠谱的挂钟判断时间。他可不知道帮个忙还有一起偷偷混进酒吧的意思，虽然进三个扫帚的门对他来说并不算什么难事。毕竟青少年，每个人都知道，总会用这样那样出格的行为来标榜自己有多酷。要是作为足球队小队长没有办法让酒吧老板开个后门方便男孩们赢了比赛偷偷庆祝，那他可就太没有面子了。但今天这个情况可真不在他的预料之中。  
随着时间一分一秒地过去，James越发感到如芒在背。周围的面孔大多都是平日里的熟人，保不准出了门就往他家门口拐，到Dorium面前告他的状。Remus进门没一会儿就没了影子，本着人道主义精神，James只能硬着头皮坚持把自己的脚步圈禁在这里，不时留心着店里的动静，准备好了Remus一出状况就冲上去帮忙。  
“嘿，我搞定了！”有人突然出现在他身后，在他肩膀上来了一下，差点没把James惊得跳起来。  
Remus就站在他背后，平静的神情中带着一丝掩藏不住的如释重负的雀跃。他轻巧地撑着台面跳上高脚凳，向Alan叽里咕噜了一阵，然后转过身向James解释：  
“我的乐器太多啦，没法全部搬过来了。刚刚我去问了这儿的老板——她叫什么？罗斯什么夫人（“Madam Rosmerta.”）哦，真抱歉，Rosmerta夫人——她答应让我用店里的爵士鼓，周四到周日。她真好，不是吗？”  
他在Alan担忧的目光下接过那只沾着一圈盐霜的高球杯，惬意地吞了一口，眼睛满足地眯了起来。不一会儿，两抹红霞升上了他的脸颊。James百分之百确定那可不是什么单纯的气泡水饮料。  
“我觉得红雀是最好的。我以前头痛的时候总是偷偷来一口这个，让人觉得舒服多了，”Remus的口音因为微醺变得更加粘稠了，“如果我能让Rosmerta夫人满意，他就让我给Jack伴奏。我猜这就算一份工作了？”  
James咽下嘴里的七喜，重重地点点头。  
“太酷了，哥们儿。如果你——我的意思是你一定行的，Rosmerta喜欢肯干事的小伙子——你正式成了三个扫帚的人，记得多说说我的好话，让Rosie给我留个好位子，还有，别老是给我汽水儿了。我都17岁了！”  
“成交。”Remus伸出一只拳头。  
James伸出自己的碰了碰，咧出一个巨大的笑脸。“成交。”

James最终软磨硬泡地让Alan给他搞了一杯和Remus一样的，第一口下去差点把他辣得吐出来。为了不让Dorium抓到，他们不敢多作逗留，尽快地回家了。  
“嗯……很高兴认识你，Remus。”夜晚的马路上空空荡荡的，只有晚风不停留地高高掠过空旷的道路，带来遥远的山丘和田野的湿润而温暖的气味: 水塘、芦苇、飞鸟、森林。男孩们站在路中央的黄线上道别。  
“也很高兴认识你。再高兴不过了。”  
“那么，明天见？”  
“明天见。“  
James转身小跑到家门口，回头看见Remus还留在原地，带着他的小小的微笑，冲他挥了挥手。James原样照做。Remus的嘴角终于完全向上扬起了。james进了门。  
他没有听见remus轻声的低语：  
“谢了，哥们儿。”Remus在路口的低语：  
“谢了，兄弟。”


	2. chapter 2

“我觉得那个新来的人还是挺不错的。”Andy叼着一支铅笔评论道。  
“你这么说只是因为他借作业给我们抄罢了。”Simon从鼻子里“嗤”了一声。  
“你不也正在抄吗？”Andy回嘴，“总之他成绩好，作业可靠就行。”  
“光会读书有什么了不起的！再说Evans和叉子成绩也好啊。”  
“叉子可没法从Evans那里搞到作业。至于叉子他自己，他的作业只有他自己看得懂。你就心怀感激地闭上嘴抄吧。”  
新上任的校长废除了原来对校队学习成绩放任自流的政策，对每个人都同等要求。如果有单科成绩在C以下，就要用课后活动的时间补习。尽管James的学习令人恼火的好，大多数队员还是长期挣扎在及格线上的。作为队长，James必须负起这个责任来，保证他们的队伍能完完整整地出现在郡联赛的赛场上。这就是校园明星运动员们憋屈地坐在这里赶工的原因。  
说起Remus，他现在可是一个不折不扣的红人。他长得斯斯文文，每天都像是要去做礼拜一样穿着干净的衬衣和深色牛仔裤，待人和气又耐心。足球队训练时他总是安安静静地抱着一半大部头，坐在啦啦队边上，在球场外等James；训练结束后他从不吝惜对球员们对鼓励和赞扬，虽然没人听得懂他援引的典故；他来者不拒地向不同的女孩和男孩们讲述他在国外的经历见闻。  
“嘘——别说了。叉子过来了。”  
James手指间丁零当啷地夹着一堆玻璃汽水瓶走到桌旁来，瓶子上的水汽凝结起一层厚厚的雾霜，聚集成晶莹剔透的清凉的水滴，在冷饮店阴凉的水泥地上洇开一小片一小片的深灰色水渍。  
“小的们，练习写得如何？”James标志性的大嗓门大喇喇地响起，“咱得快点儿，别让这些事阻挡我们今年杀进决赛。快快快，今天下午四点开始训练！我们还需要练习昨天的新战术！让Rotherham的小子们看看什么才是真正正的足球！”  
“没问题，队长！”  
“保证把那群小兔崽子打得满地找牙！”  
“报仇雪恨！”  
“一雪前耻！”  
……  
男孩们登时士气高涨，开汽水的爆裂声淹没在少年人大呼小叫的嘈杂的海洋中。在去年郡联赛的四分之一决赛中，他们被Rotherham的男孩来势汹汹的进攻和灵活多变的阵型打击得溃不成军，错失了进入决赛争夺冠军的机会。这一年里James带领着他的队伍每天不辞辛苦、风雨无阻地刻苦练习，就是为了今年能报Rotherham的不共戴天之仇。更重要的是，今年会有青年选拔赛的人来观战，这是他们进入职业赛的难得机会。  
正在男孩们激动时，Remus静悄悄地像是突然就出现在了门口。他一只肩膀背着包，脚有点跛地往里走着。  
“嘿，那不是Lupin吗？”有人发现了他。  
“下午好啊，朋友们，”Remus面色如常地和他们打招呼，“功课怎么样？有我帮得上忙的吗？”  
“你身上怎么了？光头党找你麻烦了吗？”James不知从哪里窜了出来。  
“如果你说的是那群穿着靴子、骑着摩托的年轻人的话，那么是的。”  
“他们找你干什么？”Jackson插嘴，“我是说，你人那么好！他们太过分了！”  
“哦，就是关于女生们的事。他们来‘警告’我，让我离女孩们远一点。”他打了一个引号的手势，甚至还毫不在意似地耸了耸肩。  
“那又不是你的问题！”James替他争辩道，“你是怎么说的？”  
“我说，没问题。我的意思是，既然我对她们没有特别的兴趣，这也对我没什么损失。”他感激地冲James点了点头。  
“那可不是，”Andy也出声接话，“老兄，你可是从巴黎来的。你都见过了巴黎的姑娘了，哇哦，那可是巴黎的小妞啊！肯定不会对这里的母老虎有兴趣，这不是明摆着吗？”  
James隔着Remus狠狠敲了Andy一下（“你不许这么说Lily！”）。  
Remus笑了，答道：“哦不，我不是这个意思，女孩们都很可爱。我只是，对女孩没有兴趣而已。”  
哦，这可真是……

“我没想到他是，我还从来没有见到过一个……”James歪歪倒倒地陷在椅子里，皱起眉头绞尽脑汁在脑中寻找一个恰当的词，“酷儿（queer）。”  
“如果你好好看过报纸，你就会知道对他们那一类人准确的称呼是‘同性恋（homosexuality  
）’。别傻坐着，过来搭把手。”留着黑色半长发的男孩没好气地回道。  
Severus Snape和James在常规认识里可以被定义为“朋友”，但他们俩都不会承认自己是对方的朋友的。就像每个人都知道那样，这镇子不大，所有人几乎都互相认识，尤其是年龄差不多的孩子，正常情况下都是从穿纸尿裤时就在一起玩儿了，不出意外还会一起上学、工作、退休，最后一起被埋在一起受洗的教堂前。但是James和Severus两个人一致认为在对方面前打一辈子转这事太恶心了，尤其是在他们同时秘密地打算追求同一个女孩时。  
James帮Severus把他妈妈从床上搬到轮椅上，推着她到院子里晒晒太阳，Sverus留在屋里收拾床铺。Snape夫人有严重的肺病，医生建议她尽量住到更暖和的地方去，但是她能做的只是在晴天时在明亮的室外多呆一会儿。据女人们说，这都是因为结婚后老Snape渐渐地露出了原形，非但整天整天地鬼混、不回家，还经常在半夜喝得烂醉后对Snape夫人拳脚相加。终于，生活的重压和不时的暴力把她的身子拖垮了。  
“嘿，嘿，亲爱的，你会没事的，”James从椅子背后探过头用亲密的语气在Snape夫人耳边说，“笑一笑，别苦着脸，你笑起来那么美。别担心，一切都会好的。”  
Snape夫人有一副极为精美的面容，即使饱受疾病折磨，她依然有圣经插画中一般的光辉灿烂的微笑。她当然不会拒绝James的请求。这个男孩虽然总是和自己的儿子争执不下，她也能看出来在谈到那个叫“Lily”的女孩时两人两人互相挑战的眼神，但是身为母亲，她当然清楚自己的儿子究竟是怎么看待James的。——显而易见，Severus很少接受其他人的帮助。  
“当然会好的，你从来不骗我，对吗，J*？你不愿意当Sev的朋友（”我没有……！“），他就只有我一个朋友了，我得好好活着。但是万一我没有……”  
没等Snape夫人说完，James就打断了她：“吧啦吧啦吧啦……好了好了，我现在要上楼去帮忙了，你自己享受阳光吧！”  
Severus的声音恰到好处地响起，James忙不迭消失在了门口。没有主人的老花斑猫像年轻时一样悄无声息地蹿过James的脚步，躲进女人座椅下的阴凉。  
I feel like I’m knockin’ on heaven’s door   
Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door   
Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door   
Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door   
Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door *  
收音机里失真的男声伴着波轮式洗衣机的搅动悠远地飘扬着。蝉鸣此消彼长，仿佛夏日永远不会落幕，总有唱不完的歌。  
James回到楼上，熟门熟路地抬起床垫，让Severus把过宽过长的床单掖进床底。连日来的阴天给床单扑上了一层湿凉的气味，像是过了一晚，阳台栏杆上凝结的露水在清晨微弱的阳光里缓缓蒸发成一缕雾气。  
“所以呢？”Severus手上的活计没停，“他不喜欢女孩，这很让你迷惑吗？”  
“不……只是，他是我见过第一个这样的人，而且他居然就这么说出来了。”James心不在焉地回答道。  
“哦，那还是，无论如何，很有勇气的行为。”  
James不动声色地调高了眉毛：这对于Severus这个阴沉的老蝙蝠来说算是很高的评价了。他对一个素不相识的人怀有这样的善意，对James来说可真是件稀奇事。  
“其实，我的意思是……靠，我觉得他人还挺……”James的表情扭曲得活像是生吞了一块蓝纹奶酪，“挺可爱的。”  
Severus扶着床垫的那只手猛地一松，James的双手毫无防备地被夹在了床板上。顿时一声惨叫穿过了Severus的耳膜，连坐在楼底的Snape夫人都不禁担忧地扬起头张望。  
“你最好别告诉我你突然因为这事就弯了。”Severus本就苍白的脸显得更僵硬了。  
“你在开玩笑吗？”James嘶嘶地说，“你他妈永远都别指望我会放弃Lily！这和Remus完全是两码事！”  
Severus阴沉着脸从鼻子里哼了一声，不置一词。  
把床铺收拾妥当之后，Severus勉为其难地请James在客厅里喝了一杯冰水。门正对着的那面墙上贴着一张海报，在晦暗不清的光线下看得并不清晰，凭印象应该是什么先锋叛逆的乐队，海报下面还靠着一把吉他似的东西。James正打算开口问——他上周都还没在这里见过这些看上去应该出现在Remus的神秘阁楼上的东西——Severus先出了声：  
“我觉得有件事还是得让你越早知道越好，你们今年要对阵的不是Rotherham了，我去拿药的时候听到他们的教练被关进医院隔离了。我不知道具体的原因，但根据我的猜测……”  
“告诉我这不是真的！”James情绪激动地跳了起来。  
“对了，说到Lily，你知道她收到LAMDA**的录取通知书了吗？”  
操他的，James觉得他真的迫切地需要找人谈谈了。可是他能和谁谈这些问题呢？

 

*：节选自《Knockin' on Heaven's Door》， Bob Dylan.   
**：伦敦音乐与戏剧艺术学院。


	3. chapter 3

凌晨四点，Sheffield迎来了一个不速之客。从他（或者她）背上不知道背着什么，四处兜兜转转，脚步踉踉跄跄，身板倒是挺得笔直。影子在教堂门口犹豫了一会儿，最终停在了三个扫帚门口。时候尚早，除了一次无名人的入侵，没人知道到底发生了什么。

 

三个小时后。Potter家，James破天荒地穿戴得整整齐齐，去车库把他母亲那辆奶油色的福特开到了门口。Eleanor*喜欢每一个有机会穿上漂亮连衣裙的日子，礼拜日也是其中之一，所以她迫不及待地抢在Dorium**前出门给了她的哥哥一个拥抱。像之前的每一次一样，James觉得自己的心像一块奶油似的融化在了小妹妹柔软香甜的臂弯里。Charlus***和Dorium紧随其后。不出二十分钟，他们到达了山脚的教堂。  
太阳升起来，所有挂在屋檐角的、树梢上的、草叶尖的雨滴都闪耀了一下，变成了温暖的水气。玻璃朦朦胧胧的。天很蓝，每棵树都低垂着模糊的绿荫，发出如同挫响板的声音。云在空中走路，湖水把晨光汇聚成明亮的火焰。水面酒窝荡漾，宛如年幼的佛陀步步生莲。  
离James上一次来这里已经有一段时间了。说不上什么特别的原因，只是当他意识到的时候，他已经很久没有去过教堂了。事实上他甚至还很喜欢这里的神父。Jeremy神父看着年纪很轻，他那张嘴就像山泉，源源不断地冒出机智逗趣的话，一点都像小说中通常描述的“克洛德·弗洛洛”们。  
空灵澄澈的唱诗伴着神父沉稳的男中音吟诵，高高的拱顶和玻璃玫瑰花窗环着一隅金黄色的晨曦，交织出一曲轻巧的协奏曲。James一个人坐在最后一排的长凳上，似乎对自己指头上的死皮和茧产生了极大的兴趣。不独是手指，他的面部表情也没有闲着：他像是要把鼻子眉眼和耳朵都挤到一起，好把小精灵tink翅膀上洒落的金粉从他的脑子里挤出去。  
在众人高呼“阿门”之际，圣坛倏地被从小礼拜堂照进的光束映亮了，笔直地穿过中舱，照射到拱肋高高撑起的门口。信众们仿佛真的受到这光启示，福至心灵，心满意足地礼貌地告别了神父和礼拜堂。  
“James，很高兴又在这里见到你，我的孩子……”Jeremy神父轻轻走到James身边，他脸上带着和爱的微笑，“我猜你遇到了一些烦心事？”  
James抬起头，眉头不展：“是的，Father。我……唉，我不知道这是怎么了。好像一切都在这段时间改变了，所有人都和以前不一样了。你觉得我也应该变了吗？可是我要改变什么呢？”  
James停顿了一会儿，像是在试图自己寻找答案，又像是在把纷乱的思绪整理成能够被理解的语句。Jeremy神父就在他一旁坐下，静静地等待着，眼神中带着无限的从容，仿佛他有时间等待潺潺的山溪把岩石消磨成精巧圆润的卵石。  
半晌，James开始絮絮地将自春末夏初起发生的所有事倾诉给年轻的神父。他知道，神父不是青少年心理咨询师或者是调解人之类的，但鉴于他以前说过无论什么事都可以告诉他，而眼下James也不知道能和谁说这堆乱摊子，所以好吧，死马当作活马医总比什么都不做强。  
“我不想被他们丢下，但是我不知道我想不想离开这里。你知道，我爸妈，不像其他人的，他们年纪大了；还有Eleanor……”James的声音渐渐地低了下去。  
Jeremy神父拍了拍他的肩膀，赞许地说：“你对我诉说了，我非常欣赏这一点。这里是一个适合倾诉的地方。不要惧怕，只管向前走，你若是争战，他必也会为你争战。****”  
James抬起头看着神父，希望能得到更多的解答。然而他从那双褐色的、沉静的眼睛得知的是他最终还是自己解决一切。还是这样。  
James努力不让自己看起来很沮丧，礼貌地向神父道了别，走出礼拜堂。好吧，这一趟也不能说全无收获，它好歹帮James回忆起了他为什么后来不再去教堂了：即使Jeremy神父总是对他表现出十成十的喜爱，但从不解答他的疑惑。  
无论如何，他今天还要去三个扫帚和Remus碰头。他顶着太阳，眯着眼，滑板鞋后跟拖在碎石路上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。天杀的希腊多神教信徒，他们连星期天都不肯休息。他们庆祝什么？酒神节吗？

 

说起来很不知好歹，但James就是控制不住去想，事情就是从Remus一家搬来之后开始驶向另一条轨道的。就算他知道那并不是Remus的原因，那也没能使他到了三个扫帚的时候脸色好一点，尤其是他又看到了另一个面生的人时。  
“他是谁？”James生硬地问道。  
那陌生人歪歪斜斜地坐在一把椅子里，无精打采地半睁着眼睛；他留着一头披到肩头的长发，蓬乱又潮湿地和眉毛纠结在一起：那对眉眼对于他这个年纪实在是凌厉得过分，稍稍聚拢就俨然是一副咄咄逼人的架势——如果他不那么病怏怏的话。  
“我也不知道，”Remus对他耳语，“我一早过来就看到他在门口了，浑身都被淋湿了。他什么都不肯说，我只知道他叫Sirius。”  
他退回一步，湿润的棕色眼睛里带着诚恳的歉意：“对不起，今天不能陪你练习了。如果你想的话，Jacques十点过来，你可以在这里等他。我必须把他带到诊所……”  
“我和你一起，”James打断他，“我知道路。”

 

医生判断Sirius是伤寒发烧，开了点药，嘱咐他要多喝水、多休息。  
“你们年轻人不要仗着自己年纪轻就总是瞎折腾。这不，淋了场雨就垮了。”  
Sirius点头答应着。当班的医生是个北方汉子，白大褂里面穿着一件皱皱巴巴的格子衬衣操着一口浓重的德比郡口音，一头姜黄色的头发已经初现秃顶的趋势，面庞不知出于什么奇怪的原因涨成粉红色，配上淡色的眉毛，大声吼起来显得颇有几分凶悍。但实际上，他只是像个家里不善表达的男性长辈唠唠叨叨地表示关心罢了。  
等到医生终于絮叨完，三个人齐齐向他道谢，转头出了诊室。  
“哎，那个新来的小子，你等一下。”医生突然又喊了一嗓子。  
Remus停下脚步，疑惑地回头。尽管他已经在镇上住了一两个月了，但人们谈论他们时任然称他们为“新来的”。医生又朝他招了招手，示意他靠近点。Remus迟疑了一下，走到给患者准备的凳子旁边。  
“你要把那个朋友盯紧了哇（“不，我其实不认识……”），他那个样子哪里像个十几岁的小伙子。这次算他运气好，只是昏过去了，还好没休克。你知不知道他贫血多严重？他还经常跟人打架？我估计他自己都一点数也没有。光会把人往医院送算个什么啊，朋友之间生活里也得里多担待着，在一块只顾着玩、惹事哪成啊……”  
Remus点头如小鸡啄米，又单独接受了一遍思想教育。刚头昏脑涨的出了走廊，就听到一阵争执声。那个洪亮的大嗓门绝对是James，毫无疑问，另一个声音低沉，还夹着生病带来的沙哑。在Remus推断出争吵的另一方是今天晕倒在酒馆前的男孩之前，一个想法凭空出现在他的脑海：他的声音真是见鬼的辣。  
“拜托，像个正常人吧！我还没要求你道谢，你倒是反过来冲我吼？”  
“收回你的好意吧，”黑发男孩冷冰冰的声音里透着一丝显而易见的讽刺，“我可受不起你那假惺惺的关心。”  
“你简直不可理喻！”  
“我不可理喻？”Sirius冷笑一声，“你还是把这句话留给自己吧。”  
两人之间剑拔弩张。守在大厅的小护士见到Remus，半是解脱、半是责怪地朝他努了努嘴，示意他去解决这个烂摊子。Remus揉了揉眉心，无比心累地上前去暂时叫停了这场小小的争端。  
“谁能告诉我刚才发生了什么？”他抱起双臂问道。  
Sirius冷哼了一声，扭过头看向大门外。James冲着他的后脑勺狠狠地瞪了一眼，这才软下语气对Remus解释：  
“刚才你还在里面的时候，我和这家伙一起出来，我让他在这里等着，我拿处方笺去药房帮他拿药。等我回来，他人影都不见了！我在周围问了好一圈才在路心小花园找到他——瘫得像个死人！我劝了他两句，谁知道这人完全好心当成驴肝肺！你刚才也看见了。有谁会这么对帮了自己的人说话？什么样的家庭会交出这样的孩子？”  
Remus刚要开口，Sirius出声接话：“那对你来说要怎样才算好家教呢？就是被当成一个附属品被带到该死的慈善晚会上虚与委蛇？还是对谁都像挂着一副他妈的面具一样笑脸相迎？卑躬屈膝的感谢就会让你觉得舒服，是吗？我不过是比你生活得落魄，不代表我需要你的施舍。假如拒绝自己不需要的东西、表达自己的想法是不可理喻的话，谢了，放着我一个人当疯子好了。我绝不会打扰你们体面人的生活。”  
James不知所措地看看Remus，指望他能用希腊哪位贤人地箴言来反驳，却发现Remus也一样满脸惊讶，半晌后又看看他。他们真的是毫无办法。

 

 

 

 

 

*：原创角色。Potter家的小女儿，James的妹妹。系为领养。  
**，***：在罗琳所撰的布莱克家族谱中，提到查鲁斯·波特娶了菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克的孙女，多莉娅·布莱克(1920 - 1977年)(BFT)。他们育有一子(名字未考)(BFT)。  
****：语出《圣经-出埃及记》，有改动。


End file.
